The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm
The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm is a video made by Ryan Bergara and Brent Bennett, uploaded onto YouTube on February 20, 2016. It was the second episode of the first season of BuzzFeed Unsolved: True Crime. You can find it here. Description Have fun sleeping! Notable Events This episode was one of the only episodes that Brent Bennett co-hosted. Background On March 31, 1922, in Bavaria, Germany, six residents of the Hinterkaifeck Farm were murdered with a pickaxe: husband and wife Andreas and Cazilia Gruber, widowed daughter Viktoria, Viktoria's two children Cazilia and Josef, and the Grubers' maid, Maria Baumgartner, who had been hired the same day. The Gruber family was a troubled one: Viktoria's son Josef was suspected to be the product of incest―Josef was the son of Andreas, making Andreas both grandfather and father. Six months earlier, the Grubers' previous maid quit because she believed the house was haunted, hearing voices and footsteps in the attic. However, later, the family began hearing voices as well, and discovered that a set of housekeys was missing. Andreas Gruber found an unfamiliar newspaper in the house and that the door to the family toolshed had been scratched up. He had also seen footprints in the snow leading to the back of the house coming from the woods with no sign of returning prints. While two-year-old Josef was murdered in his crib and Maria in her bed, the rest of the family had been slaughtered in the family barn, stacked on top of each other. However, they were not found until a few days later due to the fact that the killer lived in the house for several days after the family's murders. It is reported that in the week following March 31, cattle were fed, meals were eaten in the kitchen, neighbors reported seeing smoke rising from the chimney, and the post man testified seeing the family dog tied up outside. The police ruled out robbery as a motive, finding that large sums of cash were found on the farm, and decided it would be a crime of passion. While the family's heads were being removed to be studied in the autopsy, they were unfortunately lost in the chaos of World War II, and they were all buried headless. One year later, the house was demolished, and a monument to the Gruber family was put in place. Theories * The Gruber family neighbor, Lorenz Schlittenbauer, murdered the family. ** A possible motive may have been that Schlittenbauer had been intimate with Viktoria and suspected that the two-year-old Josef was his son. However, there had no evidence linking him to the crime. *While not mentioned in the episode, author Bill James suspects that railroad serial killer Paul Mueller may have committed the murders. It's detailed in the very last chapter of his book, "The Man from the Train". Quotes * Ryan: "I couldn't find, like, a super credible news source that covered this, but there are so many accounts of it online, it obviously happened." ** Brent: "So this is just fucking... fanfiction someone just wrote―" ** Ryan: "No! This isn't―there's pictures, there's pictures and then there's, like, records of it in Germany." ** Brent: "You work at BuzzFeed, you don't know that you can doctor pictures?" ** Ryan: "Dude, these aren't doctored." * Ryan: "So for some reason the rest of the family was killed in the barn, and they were found stacked on top of each other." ** Brent: "Safe to assume they weren't... already stacked on top of each other." * Ryan (narrating): "The toolshed has been scratched up, like someone tried to pick the lock." ** Brent: "That where they kept the pickaxe?" ** Ryan: "Exactly." ** Brent: "Nooooo! Really? They kept the pickaxe in a toolshed?" ** Ryan: "Where else were you gonna keep a pickaxe?" * Ryan (narrating): "...When the family's heads were removed to be studied in the autopsy, they lost the heads. So that meant the family had to be buried headless." ** Brent: "Dude, it's 1922, things get lost." ** Ryan: "How do you lose―that's six heads, that's so many heads! How do you lose that many heads?" ** Brent: "I... government, man." Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Brent is the co-host rather than Shane. * This is one of the few episodes that was part of the BuzzFeed IRL series instead of having its own show separate from BuzzFeed Multiplayer. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Brent Bennett Category:True Crime Episodes __FORCETOC__